


Love Without Duty

by cx_shhhh



Series: The Adventures of Prince Grantaire and Sir Enjolras [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Grantaire, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sure what you're doing, If you didn't know that from the previous fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So basically, Wedding Night, like come on, porn with the barest semblance of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire celebrate their wedding. And what comes afterwards.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: The Adventures of Prince Grantaire and Sir Enjolras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Love Without Duty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at smut. Yikes.

Grantaire receives yet another hug from his friends before finally being released to stand by his new husband’s side again. He looks up into Enjolras’s face and they share a loving smile, but Grantaire just wants to be alone with him. His crown is alternating between constantly slipping and being a dreadful weight on his poor head. Grantaire longs for his bed that would hopefully come with a warm and solid Enjolras in it. A blush rapidly rises to his cheeks when he thinks of the events that precede them falling asleep.

Enjolras, being the observant annoyance he is, notices the blush and pokes Grantaire’s cheek, smiling. “My love, what possibly could have caused your cheeks to become so rosy?”

He earns himself a glare and a swat on his arm. “Perhaps I’m simply looking forward to spending time with my husband. Is that so scandalous?”

The look Grantaire gets in return is so full of love and affection that he feels his cheeks grow hotter, Enjolras’s stare burning into him like the sun. The hand resting on Enjolras’s arm gets lifted to his lips, and Grantaire still can hardly believe such a wonderful man could possibly fall in love enough to spend an entire lifetime with him.

* * *

After many more dances with Enjolras, Grantaire feels himself begin to slump into his arms more and more. As if right on cue, his parents announce the party to a close, and the next thing Grantaire knows, he’s stumbling to the wedding chambers with an arm around his waist. Enjolras's warmth seeps through Grantaire’s stiff clothes. “I feel like we’ve been walking forever.”

Enjolras laughs, “We’re almost there, love.”

Grantaire tilts his head up for a kiss, and his husband complies, sealing their lips together. The kiss is hotter, heavier, and leaves him breathless when they part. After cleaning up, the bedroom door slams shut, and Grantaire strips off his coat and trousers, itching to remove the restricting clothing. He doesn’t even check to see if Enjolras is doing the same, but the audible inhale brings a shy smile to his face.

Turning around, Grantaire sees that Enjolras has not even removed his boots yet and blushes slightly, feeling slightly self-conscious. “Husband?”

“ _Grantaire_. You look…” Enjolras trails off in favor of gathering Grantaire in his arms and pushing him onto the bed. The look of reverence Grantaire is given sends shudders down his spine, making him curl into himself while Enjolras’s eyes roam down his semi-nude form. “I would make passionate love to you, my liege.”

_Oh,_ if that doesn’t get Grantaire’s attention and force the flush down his neck. He meets Enjolras’s eyes and sees nothing but love and the tiniest bit of lust. “O-of course. It’s our wedding night after all.”

No words are spoken afterwards, Enjolras unlacing Grantaire’s shirt with deft fingers. While Grantaire settles into the chill, he unbuttons Enjolras’s coat and pushes the shirt from his shoulders, exposing smooth skin over firm muscles. He brushes a finger over the tiny scar on Enjolras’s shoulder and bends to press his lips against it. Grantaire admires his husband’s sculpted torso and just barely holds back a comparison to some mythological deity. Before he can have another coherent thought, Enjolras leans back over Grantaire and kisses him deeply, slipping his tongue past Grantaire’s plush lips.

The sounds Enjolras coaxes from Grantaire’s mouth are obscene, whimpers and moans that he had no idea he could produce. Grantaire bares his neck as Enjolras kisses further down and gasps when he feels teeth mark his skin. He clutches the sheets with one hand and Enjolras with the other, keening as Enjolras closes his mouth around one nipple and then moves onto the other. All of Grantaire’s senses are overwhelmed, filled completely with the man he loves. He pants when Enjolras’s attentive mouth leaves his chest, and dexterous hands remove his last piece of clothing.

Grantaire is fully hard, his cock leaking onto his stomach. Enjolras caresses his thighs and murmurs, “You’re lovely,” before settling between them and taking him in his mouth. Grantaire’s hand leaves the sheets to cover his mouth to block the loud moan that threatens to escape. He isn’t sure where Enjolras learned how to do that, but the thought flees his mind when hands press his hips down to prevent him from thrusting upwards. It’s overwhelming, Enjolras peeling Grantaire’s hand away and humming around his cock. Sounds leave Grantaire’s mouth freely with nothing preventing him from whimpering when Enjolras sucks particularly forcefully, tongue tracing the underside. Suddenly, it’s over in time that passes too quickly, and Grantaire sinks into the mattress, chest heaving, cheeks glowing and eyes glazed over.

Enjolras wipes his mouth and kisses Grantaire again, fingers combing through his dark hair that’s plastered to his forehead with sweat. “My love, you were wonderful.”

Grantaire smiles weakly and says, “You did all the work, and if you don't mind some more, I’d like you to take me completely.”

The lust in Enjolras’s eyes grows, represented by the ring of blue surrounding blown pupils. His voice is low when he replies, “Of course.”

Enjolras’s hands travel towards Grantaire’s backside, squeezing his butt lightly while Enjolras revels in the gasp it earns. He warms the oil and coats a finger, reaching underneath to part Grantaire’s cheeks and trace a circle around his hole before slipping inside, eliciting a shiver and a moan. “En-enjolras, I-”

Enjolras’s lips find his again, swallowing all the musical sounds he makes. Grantaire arches off the bed when his finger finds that sweet spot. He continues to be opened up, and the only sounds are his moans combined with the wet noises from their mouths. When Grantaire is fully prepped, cock erect again, he whines, prompting Enjolras to slick himself up and lace their fingers together, his other hand finding Grantaire’s waist. He slides in and releases a groan at the sensation of being enveloped within another. Grantaire’s legs find their way around Enjolras’s waist, and he crosses his ankles while being bent almost in half. Enjolras sinks in fully, like a sword sheathed to the hilt, and kisses his husband. Grantaire pulls away to gasp out, "M-move."

The first thrust back in causes Grantaire to see stars, somehow hitting his prostate and making him moan with pleasure. The feeling of being full coupled with Enjolras’s precision in his following thrusts sends Grantaire careening towards another orgasm without being touched. The stuttering in his hips signals that Enjolras is there too, and he pulls out slowly before collapsing next to Grantaire, fingers still tightly interlaced. Enjolras brings their hands up to press a kiss to the back of Grantaire’s hand. He grins, taking Grantaire’s breath away again before whispering in the space between them, “I love you.”

Grantaire’s heart feels like it’s about to burst, so he replies, “And I love you,” breathlessly. The blush on his cheeks fades slowly, but not before Enjolras can press gentle kisses to both of them and one to his forehead. He locates the damp cloth and wipes them both, making Grantaire squirm a little when it touches his sensitive skin. Enjolras settles next to Grantaire again, this time under the covers, and brings him closer with an arm thrown over his waist. Grantaire snuggles against Enjolras’s chest, closes his beautiful blue eyes, and falls asleep quickly, purring snores lulling Enjolras to sleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, here’s my [Tumblr](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/) if you like my content.  
> 


End file.
